


Whenever There's Time

by shittymuse



Series: Whenever There's Time [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittymuse/pseuds/shittymuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a slightly alternate-canon where Levi never learned to read before joining the Corps. Possibly more parts to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever There's Time

> Inspired by [this](http://stereobone.tumblr.com/post/98842011231/hello-maybe-story-about-erwin-who-teaches-levi-how). [  
> ](http://tmblr.co/mijWmMN3dOTHKSjcHSfSd4w)

Levi tried to keep his eyes open as sat at his desk and scanned over another fucking expense report. He had lost count of how many of them he had read in the past three hours and he had no desire to try and figure it out. He only had two left to go, however, and even though the numbers had all started to blend together he would be damned if he was not going to finish the the reports tonight, out of spite now if nothing else.

It didn't help matters any that Erwin was sitting on the other side of the desk, waiting.

For the first time in years, Erwin had been the one to finish his paperwork first. He had walked into the office a few minutes before, sitting down and pulling a newspaper from his jacket without a word. He still held the paper up in front of his nose now, and somehow managed to look comfortable in the straight backed wooden chair that was the only other available seat in Levi's spartan office.

As if he were able to feel his gaze, Erwin looked up and met Levi's eyes over the page.

"Don't worry about it," he said, flipping the paper over to read the other side. Levi grit his teeth and turned back to his report. Of course he was worried about it. He had asked to take the damned reports off of Erwin's hands in the first place. There had been a lot of long nights in the office for both of them lately, and while it was better than being on the front lines trying not to die, it had still been weeks since they had any real time together. So, the second Levi found himself with some extra time on his hands, he had offered to reconcile Erwin's expense reports in the hopes that would change. What he hadn't expected was how damn long it was taking to read through them all. 

__Four hundred and two candles_ ,_ he read,  _total_ _to eight hundred and seventy five coins, t _hree hundred and sixty-one_ _canteens_ , total to nine hundred and eighty eight coins, fifty three cloaks, total to one thousand four hundred and ... shit. _He'd lost his place again. Grumbling under his breath, Levi started over from the top and fought the urge to throw the entire stack of reports across the room.  _Twenty one_ _pairs of boots ..._

"Harvey Jones reports crop levels to be at an exceptional high this season," Erwin began. "This comes as a welcome surprise after a difficult harvest plagued by unexpected dry spells keeping Wall Rose farmers on their toes and working ... "

Levi paused and closed his eyes, relaxing slightly at the sound of Erwin's voice.  _The big idiot hasn't done this in a long time,_  he thought. 

When Levi has first joined the corps, he had been unable to read or write. It had been less a lack of ability, and more one of time and resources but nonetheless it had been a lack. He had tried to hide it at first, but what had been a mild inconvenience in the Undercity became an embarrassing problem in the Scouts, considering the amount of paper that quickly got shoved in front of his face on a daily basis.

Erwin had seen right through the charade, of course. He had not questioned it, however, and simply offered to teach Levi to read "whenever there's time".  "Whenever there's time" came to mean a lot of things, but it had started with chalk slates, fumbled letters, cramped handwriting and a lot of cursing.

The breakthrough had happened once Erwin decided to read aloud one night, with Levi watching over his shoulder and following along under his breath. Levi's literary abilities had accelerated greatly after that, and the exercise quickly became a ritual of sorts for them. Erwin liked to tease him about it, saying things like "there isn't anything better you'd like to do?" but he hadn't stopped, and always brought something more complicated to read each night.

And now, even though Erwin was only reading a shitty article about the harvest, Levi couldn't get those memories out of his head. He knew that had been Erwin's intent all along, and though it was distracting, Levi couldn't find it in himself resent the gesture. Those were memories good times, some of the few he had in his life. 

With a sigh, Levi pushed back from his desk and stood, willfully ignoring the last two reports as he walked to lean down over Erwin's shoulder. As it turned out, he had more important things to worry about tonight.

"Apples in particular are expected to be bountiful this year and we leave you with ..." Erwin read, pausing when he felt Levi's weight beside him. He looked up at Levi, his brow raised innocently. Levi ignored his look and reached to take the newspaper. 

" ... with a last reminder to keep a watchful eye out for them in the markets this coming week," Levi finished, folding the paper carefully closed before turning to bury his lips in Erwin's hair. "Come on," he said. "Let's find you something better to do."


End file.
